


Mr. Bubble

by waywardjoy (CNK80Q3demoneyes)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Circa 1997, F/M, Fluff, Teen!Dean, Young!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNK80Q3demoneyes/pseuds/waywardjoy
Summary: Written from the prompt, "Literally everything about this is illegal."Teen Dean and reader are out having a little teenage fun.





	

“We are so going to get arrested.” Y/N stage whispered and leaned against a tree, protected from the light of the street lamps.

 

“No, we aren’t.”

 

“Yes, we are! Literally everything about this is illegal!” She gestured to the three discarded pink bottles on the ground. 

 

“No, it isn’t. It’s just a simple senior prank.”

 

“Dean,” Y/N huffed a sigh, shaking her head. “Senior pranks are usually saved for the end of the year.”

 

Dean poured the last of the fragrant pink liquid into the fountain in front of the local high school. Eyes alight, he watched the ever-growing mound of pink bubbles. “So?” He threw Y/N a cheeky grin over his shoulder, as he dropped the bottle and stood up. “Tomorrow’s my first day of senior year in this school. I want to be welcomed with a bang!”

 

“You’ll be welcomed with an expulsion!” She suddenly squealed as Dean scooped her up and swung her in a circle. 

 

“It’s cool, Sweetheart. Pretty sure I won’t be sticking around long enough to graduate anyway.” He kissed her quickly before she could register what he was implying. 

 

The flash of blue and red lights and the chirp of a police siren broke them apart.

 

“Told ya so!” She giggled.

 

“Let’s get out of here!” He grabbed her hand and ran around the side of the building. 

They crouched down in the shadows, trying to stifle their giggles as they avoided the police cruiser’s roaming spotlight. 

 

As the light drifted further away from their hiding spot, Y/N stood and pulled on Dean’s hand. “Come on! I know where we can hide.”

 

Dean followed behind her as they crept through the shadows along the side of the building. Y/N stopped when they reached a small hole in the fence. She put her finger to her lips to remind him to be quiet before winking and pulling him through the narrow opening. 

 

Dean continued to slink through the darkness behind his not-as-innocent-as-he-thought new girlfriend until she pulled him under the bleachers. He could see the blue and red lights still flashing near the edge of the building as she pushed him against a beam and bundled herself into his arms, presumably to be less visible.

 

What she actually managed to do was press her nice, soft, and curvy front against every inch of Dean’s lean muscled frame. She burrowed closer and Dean only barely avoided jumping in surprise when he felt her lips press kisses and small licks at the gap in his t-shirt along the base of his neck. His exhilaration was harder to hide when she proceeded to suck a dark purple mark just below his ear.

 

His teenage lizard brain had taken full control of him at the sensation. His hands began roaming under clothes, caressing her soft warm skin. Y/N’s ministrations were broken by a giggle as Dean’s fingers brushed a ticklish part of her side. He used the distraction to return the favor, lifting her slightly and bending his neck to begin sucking a matching hickie, clutching her hips and bringing her flush to himself. She moaned in response, sending his youthful libido into overdrive. 

 

Just as he was about to see how far she was willing to take things, the police cruiser chirped its siren again. Jolting away from her like he’d been burned, he peered out towards the school to see that the car had moved closer to their concealed position.

 

“We better go before my dad finds us.” She whispered.

 

“Your dad?” He raised an eyebrow, rattled.

 

“Yeah, that’s his patrol car.”

 

Dean pulled her further down under the bleachers, away from the road while he whispered, “I didn’t know your dad was a cop.” 

 

She pulled him to a stop and gestured to a back gate. They hurried out of the football field and into the safe cover of darkness under the trees lining the fence. 

 

“You do this sort of thing a lot?” He asked with a disbelieving smirk.

 

“I grew up in this town. I know all the little hidey holes and secret get away spots. And yeah, I’m a cop’s kid, how do you think I knew that your fabulous prank idea was illegal?” She smiled up at him and snaked her arms around his waist.

 

Dean smiled and looked back to get a glimpse of the fountain which was now completely flooded with bright pink bubbles that glimmered in the street lights. He felt the sting of the hickey on his neck and saw the light of danger and rebellion in the eyes of the girl that he was holding. “But totally worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks y'all for reading! Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
